


Dancing on a Cloud

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy work at Disney World as Prince Charming and Kristoff, and it's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally no plot. It's just a scene from a larger piece that is probably never coming to fruition. It's just cute and small and nice. Sometimes we just need cute and small and nice.
> 
> For Cheyenne, the trash monster.
> 
> Title taken from the Cinderella song of the same name.

Matt felt the hands of his watch for the time again as Foggy knelt down to another little girl in a long dress, her brother in a matching dress beside her, both of them eagerly grinning up at him. Karen crouched beside him, dress pooled around her. Claire cooed near Matt’s ear.

“It’s like he was born for the role,” Claire commented, cocking her head to the side. “He’s with two little kids right now, and he’s just making them talk up a storm.”

Matt nodded his head and crooked his arm, and Claire tucked her hand in the bend. The four of them were in the Princess Photo Room for the nine to five shift at the Magic Kingdom that Saturday, one of the busiest weekends so far that November. Matt was always given Prince Charming; as long as Claire, his Princess Cinderella, kept moving around, nobody tended to notice that he was blind. They usually got paired with Foggy and Karen, as Kristoff and Princess Anna, which worked out well for Matt, because it meant he could spend time with his boyfriend even when they were at work. Having met there was always a good conversation piece, and a running joke among their friends.

“He is a prince,” Matt replied, and Claire pat his cheek.

“You’re so cute,” Claire said. Foggy glanced up from the two little kids to smile at him. “He’s smiling at you.”

Matt threw a smile in Foggy’s general direction, which made Foggy laugh. The two little kids jumped up and down in front of him, and he and Karen posed for a picture wth them for their parents and the professional photographer before they were ushered over to Matt and Claire.

“Well, aren’t you two darling children,” Claire exclaimed, easily maneuvering them down to the children’s leven and carrying most of the conversation details so Matt could smile and nod and offer princely life advice. As soon as they were gone, Matt breathed out, feeling at his watch again.

“Shift’s almost over, buddy,” Foggy said, clapping him on the shoulder. Matt’s face turned gratefully towards him, and Foggy’s fingertips trailed into the finer hairs curling into Matt’s neck.

“I just get tired,” Matt replied, and Foggy made a thoughtful sound.

“I know, the parade always takes a lot out of you.” Foggy kissed him quick, soft, and Matt tilted in towards him unconsciously when Foggy pulled back. Foggy laughed.

“How close are we to being done?” Matt asked, and he could feel Foggy’s grin radiating when his fingertips found their way up to his smile.

“Well, Prince Charming,” Foggy said, and Matt groaned, the noise disappearing under Claire and Karen’s joined laughter at a joke that never seemed to get old, “you know what they say-”

“If you quote another Disney movie to me, I swear,” Matt muttered darkly. Foggy kissed his cheek, and Matt slumped a little towards him.

“You love Disney,” Foggy murmured against his skin, his chin resting on the substantial red-and-gold epaulettes of Matt’s costume. “You just need a nap.”

“You guys ready?” their attendant asked, and Foggy straightened up and away from Matt, taking Karen’s hand and bowing dramatically to their attendant. Karen laughed as the man rolled his eyes at them, trying not to smile as he left to let the next group start heading in.

“We can go home in an hour and a half, Matty,” Foggy whispered from Matt’s right. “Grab a couple turkey legs and some beers while Elena isn’t looking and head for the hills.”

“Sounds good,” Matt replied, head tipped in Foggy’s direction, and Foggy kissed him quickly before retreating back to Karen’s side. Foggy tugged on one of her braids, making her laugh as the first kids in the new group came in. As they often did, they all instantly flocked to Karen and Foggy, asking them questions about the movie and the characters that Foggy answered with both Disney-mandated answers and his own improvised ones. Matt mostly managed to keep a straight face by now.

An hour and a half later, Claire was ushering out the last kids - twin boys, who tripped over each other and collided with Foggy’s knees in their haste to talk to _Kristoff, it’s really him, Santiago, it’s really him, he owns an ice business, you know._ She came back to Matt’s side as Matt fell into his chair.

“Good work today, guys,” the attendant said from the doorway. The photographer was tiredly packing up her equipment, movements dragging. Foggy understood her on a fundamental level.

“Alright, Prince Charming, up you go,” Foggy said, grabbing Matt’s wrists and hauling him to his feet while Matt groaned loudly.

“I don’t want to stand anymore,” Matt complained, and Foggy tangled their hands together.

“We have to go change and then we can go, come on.” Foggy tugged at his hand, leading Matt straight out to the changing rooms, where he had to mostly force him into his regular clothes while Karen, with a speed born from much practice, deftly unpinned Claire’s wig from her head.

“I am going to bed so hard,” Claire groaned, pulling on her jeans and belt. Foggy unclasped the last fastener on Matt’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

“We’ll see you two tomorrow afternoon,” Foggy called back at them, and Karen offered a wave before the two of them disappeared out the door. Foggy finished undressing and redressing Matt in record time before doing the same for himself. He had just finished stashing away his pickaxe when Matt started impatiently pulling at his sleeve.

“It has never been more time to sleep,” Matt murmured near his ear, and Foggy dragged him outside into the Florida night air. The sun had already set, it being November, and the whole place was glowing with the Christmas decorations that had just gone up.

“It’s beautiful out here, Matt,” Foggy commented as he led Matt through the weaving sidewalks of the park. “Wish you could see it.”

“Christmastime always smells nice here,” Matt replied. “I’m not totally in the dark here.”

“Well-”

“Don’t.” Matt leaned his head on Foggy’s shoulder as they walked, Foggy’s fingers squeezing Matt’s hand every now and then. After a moment, he said, “I really do love it here, you know.”

“I know,” Foggy replied, glancing up at the lit castle as they left and started heading for the parking lot.

“And I love you,” Matt continued. Foggy guided him to the train to take them back to their cars.

“I love you, too,” Foggy said. He bundled Matt onto the bench on the train, tucking him into his side, where Matt yawned tiredly. “Glad my prince came.”

“That’s Snow White,” Matt pointed out, and Foggy smacked him halfheartedly.

“You always ruin the moment,” Foggy grumbled, and Matt kissed the underneath of his jaw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
